The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus provided with a toner-particle bearing member and also relates to an image forming method performed by the image forming apparatus.
In the technical field of image formation employing electrophotography, toner particles of a core-shell structure in which each toner particle includes a toner core and a shell layer coating the toner core are known. In addition, an image forming apparatus having a toner-particle bearing member that includes a substrate and a resin layer formed on the surface of the substrate is known.